Lovely Day
by poyopsoh
Summary: Ren understands she loves him but that little green beast can sneek up pretty stealthily. And cause some action that can't be described to its fullest. Unfortunately. Kyouko/Ren. Smut. Reviews and critiques welcome.


**Warning:** Smut is underway, do not go on if you are unprepared for some good, wholesome sex action between two fictional characters. I do not want to mentally scar any lil kids running around here. Again, there is smut involved in this fanfiction, if no likey, go awayie please I do not want any flames.

This was partly written and posted because I have yet to find good limey/lemon fics based on Skip Beat. And I understand why, it's hard stuff keeping in character, dayam. But I went along with it anyways so Ren and Kyoko will be a tad OOC, my greatest apologies for that. If you want something yummy happening between these two I recommend that translated fic... it involves a cat...I think...well...I'll get back to you on that...

:I know this fic of mine has many faults in it but my ultimate objective is for them to do it:

* * *

Summary: Ren understands she loves him but that little green beast can sneek up pretty stealthily. And cause some action that can't be described to its fullest. Unfortunately.

DISCLAMER: i do not own Skip Beat! Yoshiki Nakamura does or else the manga would not be rated T.

* * *

It was a lovely day in the city, the streets bustling with content, the tall buildings full of vivacity. One specific structure welcomed one of LME greatest, Kyoko Mogami.

She was dropping by to pick up Moko for lunch. Apparently, the brunette beauty had landed a prominent role opposite _Oosawa Chihiro_. A foreigner with famed Japanese lineage in show business. And they were now in the process of shooting one of the years most anticipated productions. Kyoko was so glad for her friend, especially after they had both rented previous works of Oosawa. Kyoko had been left fuzzy minded after almost each performance. And if she could recall correctly, Moko's eyes were glazed over. How unbelievable to be working alongside such a talented, handsomeman.

Kyoko almost crashed into a pillar, and 'bumped' into a trashcan at the thought of having the luck to actually meet Oosawa in person. She scolded herself after 'bumping' once more into a tech man with a ladder. Apologizing deeply after helping the man up to his feet again, she cleared her mind and placed her only objective in reaching Moko.

--

Kanae bowed deeply, thanking Oosawa. The scenes had ran smoothly, as was expected with such experience and talent (not excluding herself in any way). About to rise to meet his blue eyes, known pitter patter of feet broke the quiet atmosphere. Kanae inwardly groaned and the man before her raised a questioning eyebrow noticing her reaction.

--

Ren struggled to keep his cool, the monster had decided to not have its presence known until he was inside his dressing room. At least it was considerate, who would have thought Jealousy would be. He could feel a pounding burn travel up his neck to his temple. His eyes searched desperately for a bottle of water, hoping to cool his innards.

Taking a mouthful of spring water, Tsuruga managed to calm down his incoherent heartbeat. Near complete composure a knock on his door disrupted his aim and he

promptly remembered her adoring face towards _him_.

Ever so gracefully, he trudged his long legs to open the forsaken door to reveal the beaming face of Kyoko Mogami.

This was not something he was expecting.

Perhaps Yashiro, to pick at him about, _of course,_ Kyoko. But not actually her, as in a couple of feet away.

She was about to speak when he roughly grabbed her from her wrist and in a brash manner closed the door behind them. His lips were on top of hers within seconds, urging her mouth open to deepen the kiss. He was desperate to own her, to show his possession of her.

Kyoko groaned, partway because of being so brazenly thrown and pressed against a wall; but mostly because of his invigorating kiss. Her arms freed themselves from his grip as the curve of her neck and hip occupied them. Her fingers instinctively ran through his silky locks, gently massaging his scalp to calm him down. She could feel his frustration as his lips left hers to nibble on her skin and returned to her swollen mouth. Her lips were tugged, her tongue was fought with and her skin was bruised.

A hand grazed the skin poking out of her blouse and decided to explore more. Kyoko gasped and pressed her body against Ren's as the unexpected guest skimmed over her bra. Ren groaned as he took notice of her appetizing state: her eyes glazed over, her lips swollen with the bottom lip wet, her neck full of his love marks and her skin excitably hot beneath his.

He licked his lips while his hand cupped one of her breasts and then he heard his name in her trembling sigh. Desire shot up through him and he grabbed her upper thighs, lifting her to meet his height and held her in place against the wall with his lower body. Yes, he was the only one able to do this to her. Not Oosami, not others, only him.

She elicited a moan as he molded his lips over hers and kissed her in a tortuously slow, deep way. After all that action, he was making her wait. While his strong legs kept her in place, his hands began to unbutton her blouse. Though his kiss was long-drawn-out, his hands were feverish with the garment. Ren just wanted to get rid of all that was blocking his way from filling her.

One of her legs was feeling a bit weird and it unconsciously moved, causing her to rub against the bulge withheld within his trousers. Ren bucked in uncontrolled response and let out a growl, his half-lidded eyes looked across at Kyoko who stared straight at him. He could see the debate going on inside her, whether to or not. His eyes caused a delicious fright in her bones as they fogged up, yet she could not go through with it. Though as each second passed and his hands contoured to her body her reasoned opinion resonated into the back.

His fingers were caressing, grazing, pinching and causing sensitivity all over. Kyoko bit her lip as one of his hands placed aside her panties and slid in a finger. Slender fingers gripped his hair and her head was thrown back. He gently nipped at her collarbone and kissed it wetly, trailing down after his hand to her perky breasts. It was a hard situation and position to hold yet the implacable Ren Tsuruga could handle it. He teased her, pleasured her and met her until she climaxed. His self-esteem lifted as she cutely panted, overwhelmed by his gratifying procedures.

He allowed her to her awkward feet to finally lean in to place a last searing kiss. He fought back a moan as she returned it the only way Kyoko Mogami could and began to help her button on her blouse.

"Ren…" Her voice was breathy, and she pronounced each word hesitantly, "…are you feeling well?"

Their eyes met and he could see the brightness of her look and pink flush across her cheeks. Smiling he replied, " All too well."

She quirked an eyebrow and an impish grin appeared on her pretty face, " Really, Tsuruga-kun?"

He almost fell backwards in surprise when her hand reached out to run down his contained member. "I don't think you were being very honest with me, Tsuruga-kun."

A wicked smile materialized and she repeated the deed just slower and harder. He fell forward, encaving her between his bent form and the wall. She kissed his cheek and softly whispered into his ear, "Sit."

The young man complied stumbling backwards to fall on a chair. He regarded her with the set eyes that drives girls crazy as she knelt before him and smirked.

* * *

He immediately smiled when she entered his apartment, "Hey beautiful…"

Kyoko giggled, a light blush tinting her cheeks, "Good evening, Ren. Look at what I brought!" Holding up three plastic rectangular cases, she giggled once again in excitement, "My favorite Oosami-sans movies!"

Ren Tsuruga's smile did not bother to falter, it completely shut down, bringing the mood down with it.

The object of his affection just stood with wide eyes, "Ren…? What's going on?" She glanced behind her if by any chance someone had entered without her hearing it but there was no one. "Ren?"

"Your favorite…?" The words tasted bitter in his mouth as the monster threatened to resurface.

"My favorite_ssss_, I have a couple more that I really, really like but I didn't think we would have time." Her merriment illuminated the whole lounge, dodging over and around the dark matter that was sulking.

Ren somehow managed to regain his composure and beamed a gentleman smile, "Aaah, I see. Of course."

Now it was Kyoko whose smile faded to a scowl, "Ren, what are you doing? Do you think I'm that stupid?" She cast the movie cases aside and placed her fists on each hip, "…as to fall for that?"

In a pleasant tone, he answered, "Yes." His smile nearly blinded the girl.

Her jaw could feel the static from the carpet below, she could not understand what was going on with her respected senpai today. "Are you kidding!? How and why!?"

They stood across each other, one at each end staring straight at each other with all their might, standing in battle position. "Of course you are, for falling for his act."

"Falling for…_Oosami's_? You're talking about Oosami?! What do you mean for his act?! _He's an actor! _Like _us!_ We _all_ act! It's our job!"

Ren's vein popped, "You fell under his charm! Don't you understand? You've become infatuated with him, you've fallen for him!"

Kyoko stammered to get out her next word but her struggle wasn't considered. She stood speechless. Ren was…_jealous? _

Unbelievable.

It was not plausible.

She took a step forward and her arm reached out to show her feeble understandment. "Ren…?"

Said man looked away, in a haughty way, "There's food in the kitchen."

Kyoko sweatdropped, "Really...?"

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye to briefly scold her and looked away again.

"You know what, Yashiro was right. Since we've been going out, you've become more childish," she leered at him.

Quickly throwing a reply, he said, "I _wonder_ why?"

"Well come on, jealous and stating the obvious? What has happened Tsuruga-kun?"

In one long stride, he was toe to toe with her, caught off guard she jumped back an inch though his form still hovered over her. Lifting up her chin, he gazed into her bright eyes, "You're mine and you know that, correct?"

Lowering his lips to hover hers, he allowed time to let her answer. "Kyoko…"

She did not know how to respond.

Reaching up, she kissed him, deliberate and slowly. Her hands cupping his face she transferred her everything thru their connection.

Yelping in surprise as she was lifted and set atop a nearby table, Kyoko's heart picked up a quick beat while he nuzzled her neck, his hands engaged in ridding the clothed view of her bare body. "My Kyoko," he breathed into her soft skin set on fire. He shivered as her hands nimbly opened his shirt and stroked his torso.

Kyoko inwardly smiled as her fingers hooked themselves on the edge of his slacks and teasingly brushed her tips lower. She could ever so slightly feel his trembles. Raw want towards each rolled off in waves of heat.

Not soon enough he was inside of her. Ren's miasma head could only feel the soft body beneath him, Kyoko's mewls of pleasure and moans overtook his senses. Her tightness was the haven for his throbbing appendage, the slickness of their skin met in perfect union. His deep moans resounded in her ears as she arched her back to allow his large hands to fondle her breasts. Before taking her perfect mounds in his mouth he strained himself do slow his thrusts to further the torturous pleasure.

A deep longing built insider her chest and though she was pleased with his mouths menstruations she whimpered in frustration as her core begged for faster service. Ren looked up to her flushed complexion and almost came. Gripping his shoulders, Kyoko tried to take on his previous rhythm, she moaned out his name in disappointment when she didn't have the power to.

Catching his gaze, her eyes implored him to continue as he had been doing, "Ren…please…please…"she left off on a high moan as he lapped at her nipple and nibbled it between his teeth. Her nails bit down at his slick skin and once again cried out his name, "Ren! Please!"

She arched her back against the wooden table causing one of her soft mounds to fill in his mouth, she had had the desire to punch out his ego as she could feel his mouth curve into smirk. "Please what, Kyoko-chan?" Her skin shuddered as air passed over his saliva and flesh bumps appeared all over. Biting her bottom lip she looked away from him, his cynical ways appeared one way or another. She had to find a way to pause his obsession with her breasts and return to their objective.

Caressing her neck down to their wetness and up again to caress her lush chest she took each one in each hand and her breathing quickened as she continued to pleasure herself. Kyoko could feel his gaze burning into her and though his drive did not pick up in speed it did in force. Slow yet full of strength. Growling he embraced her in an ardent kiss, ravishing her mouth with all his might.

Freeing her hands between them she wrapped them around his neck and returned the kiss with fervor. "Faster Tsuruga-kun," Kyoko mumbled, adding forte to her words by biting his full bottom lip. Her lover grinned at her, "Anything for you."

Grasping her hips in place he rammed into her. Their moans intermixed as their physical surroundings blended into nothing. The only thing that mattered was each others breath and ardor.

* * *

Dulce y fatal como el deseo.


End file.
